Mickey Mouse and Mulan
Mickey Mouse and Mulan is the thirty-eighth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Fearful that her ailing father will be drafted into the Chinese military, Mulan takes his spot though, as a girl living under a patriarchal regime, she is technically unqualified to serve. She cleverly impersonates a man and goes off to train with fellow recruits. Accompanied by her dragon, Mushu, she uses her smarts to help ward off a Hun invasion, falling in love with a dashing captain along the way. With the help of Mickey Mouse, his friends, Robin Hood, and his Merry Men, Mulan would do anything to bring honor to her family name. Plot Opening/Enter Shan-Yu and the Huns/Sending an army to protect all The Huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade China, breaching the Great Wall via grappling hooks. This prompts a panicked soldier to light the sentry fires. As a result of the invasion, each family is given a conscription notice. Arriving in China/Meeting Mulan and Fa Zhou/Mulan's makeup/Honor to Us All Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived in China as they met Fa Mulan and her father, Fa Zhou. Soon, it was high time for Mulan to be ready to meet the Matchmaker. Meeting with the Matchmaker/Chaos by a cricket/Mickey felt sorry for Mulan Unfortunately for Mulan, the appearance with the Matchmaker didn't work out. And because of Cri-Kee the Cricket, Mulan couldn't bring the family honor to anyone, Mickey felt sorry for her. Reflection/Mickey shows Mulan about making differences/Beautiful blossoms Sadly, Mulan feels about wanting to show the world who she really is instead of pretending to be who she is not, but is afraid to disappoint her family by doing so. But, Mickey shows Mulan how to make a difference for his family as Fa Zhou showed Mulan the blossoms. Fa Zhou takes the risk to join the army/Dying for Honor/Helping Mulan with choices Just as the warning drums was heard, Chi-Fu came under orders from the Emperor of China having every man form every household to serve the imperial army. As Fa Zhou allows himself to take the risk, Mulan was worried about his condition after his former battle injuries. During dinner, Mulan was upset with her father going to battle with an injured leg. As it rained, Mickey has to help Mulan with her choice to join the army. So, she cuts her hair and took her father's armor with her horse, Khan as Mickey joined her part. Shan Yu destroys the village/Mulan is gone/Mushu awakens/Going after Mulan As for Shan Yu and the Hans, they were destroying the village in hopes to conquer China. Back at the Fa Family Household, they found out that Mulan was gone along with Mickey Mouse and his friends. Just as the Ancestors were pleaded, a small red dragon named Mushu appears and was send to go fetch Mulan as Cri-Kee accompanied him along the way. The Huns encountered the Imperial Scouts/Meeting Mushu/Keep 'em Guessing Back with Shan Yu and the huns, they've encountered the imperial scouts and send one scout to have the Emperor send his strongest armies with the other scout meets the end of it's life, shot by the archer's arrow. Meanwhile, Mickey, Mulan, and the gang met with Mushu and Cri-Kee as Mushu offered Mulan has help as family guardian while she impersonating a soldier. Acting like men/Meeting Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Causing a brawl Soon, Mushu gave Mulan advice to do things that men do. Then, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends encountered Yao, Ling and Chien Po, but Captain Li Shang stopped the brawl as Mulan introduced herself as "Ping". Training for the war/I'll Make a Man Out of You/Shan Yu's plan for the Tong Shao Pass The following morning, Mulan, Mickey, and the gang were getting ready for this first training. As the training begins, it didn't go very well for any of Mickey and the gang, especially Mulan until they finally completed their training as Yao, Ling and Chien Po accepted them. Meanwhile, Shan Yu planned to invade the village at the Tong Shao Pass. Mulan, Mickey, and their friends takes their bath/Avoiding Yao, Ling and Chien Po That night, Mickey and his friends joined Mulan for a quick bath with Mushu concern about the situation. But then, Yao, Ling and Chien Po came to join in. Just as Ling was about to discover Mulan's secret, Mushu embarrassingly bit him in the bottom which scared them away. Jiminy, Mushu, and Genie came up with a plan/Making a fake note for the general Meanwhile, Jiminy, Mushu, and Genie has to take matters into their own hands and claws by tricking Chi-Fu into thinking that the general sends an urgent note as the battle is prepared. Moving to the Tong Shao Pass/A Girl Worth Fighting For/The only hope for the Emperor Just as Mickey, Mulan, and the men set off to Tong Shao Pass, it was too late as the city was burned down to the ground. Than, the whole army were killed along with Shang's father who's a general. So, they must make ready to stop Shan Yu on their own for the Emperor's sake. The Huns are attacking/Mulan fires at the mountain/Mulan was wounded As they continued on, the cannon was accidentally shot. Suddenly, the huns begun their attack Mulan, Mickey, and the others save as much cannons they can carry. Just as Shan Yu and the huns charged, Mulan took the cannon from Yao and aimed at the mountain which caused an avalanche. With the huns wiped out, Mickey has to help Mulan rescue Shang. Just as victory was won, Mulan was unfortunately wounded which makes Mickey and his friends worried. Mulan and Mickey brought dishonor/Sharing the blame with each other Just as Shang and Chi-Fu discovered that Mulan's true self, Mickey and his friends were discovered as well. So, Shang spared Mulan's life and dismissed Mickey and his friends. With Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Mickey, and his friends alone, they take the blame for everything as Mickey and Mulan became good friends. Shan Yu and the remaining huns survived/Going to the Imperial City Meanwhile, Hayabusa the Falcon flew down searching for his master. Outraged, Shan Yu screams in angry and Mulan, Mickey, and their friends spotted him and the remaining huns and heartless who survived the avalanche and heading to the Imperial City. So, they had to go stop them. Warning Shang and the others about Shan Yu/The Emperor was captured Soon enough, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends tried to warn Shang about Shan Yu and the remaining huns and heartless in the city. Unfortunately, he didn't listen to either of them. Suddenly, Shan Yu and the huns and heartless made an ambush and captured the Emperor inside his palace. Mickey and Mulan came up with a rescue plan/Getting the Emperor to safety With time running out, Mickey and Mulan came up with a rescue plan to save the Emperor. Just as they begin the elements of surprise, Shang and Mickey found their chance to save the Emperor from Shan Yu. Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan's final battle/Death to Shan Yu Soon, Mushu and Cri-Kee scared the two firework men by pretending to be monsters. Then, Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan defeated Shan-Yu as the rocket sends him into the fireworks, killing him. Mulan, Mickey, and their friends brought honor to China/Shang's feelings for Mulan Just as the Emperor came up to Mulan, he was pleased how she, Mickey, and their friends saved China as they brought honor to all. As Mulan was returning home, Shang begins to fall in love with her. A father and daughter's pride/Mickey and his friends celebrated/True To Your Heart And happily, Mulan happily retuned home with gifts to honor the Fa Family. Fa Zhou was very proud of her as well as her family, Shang came to see Mulan. With Mushu earning back his role as family guardian, Mickey and his friends celebrated for saving China. Songs #Honor to Us All #Reflection #Keep 'em Guessing #I'll Make a Man Out of You #A Girl Worth Fighting For #True To Your Heart Trivia *A bunch of Heartless will be part of the Huns invasion. Scenes #Opening/Enter Shan-Yu and the Huns/Sending an army to protect all #Arriving in China/Meeting Mulan and Fa Zhou/Mulan's makeup/Honor to Us All #Meeting with the Matchmaker/Chaos by a cricket/Mickey felt sorry for Mulan #Reflection/Mickey shows Mulan about making differences/Beautiful blossoms #Fa Zhou takes the risk to join the army/Dying for Honor/Helping Mulan with choices #Shan Yu destroys the village/Mulan is gone/Mushu awakens/Going after Mulan #The Huns encountered the Imperial Scouts/Meeting Mushu/Keep 'em Guessing #Acting like men/Meeting Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Causing a brawl #Training for the war/I'll Make a Man Out of You/Shan Yu's plan for the Tong Shao Pass #Mulan, Mickey, and their friends takes their bath/Avoiding Yao, Ling and Chien Po #Jiminy, Mushu, and Genie came up with a plan/Making a fake note for the general #Moving to the Tong Shao Pass/A Girl Worth Fighting For/The only hope for the Emperor #The Huns are attacking/Mulan fires at the mountain/Mulan was wounded #Mulan and Mickey brought dishonor/Sharing the blame with each other #Shan Yu and the remaining huns survived/Going to the Imperial City #Warning Shang and the others about Shan Yu/The Emperor was captured #Mickey and Mulan came up with a rescue plan/Getting the Emperor to safety #Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan's final battle/Death to Shan Yu #Mulan, Mickey, and their friends brought honor to China/Shang's feelings for Mulan #A father and daughter's pride/Mickey and his friends celebrated/True To Your Heart Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225